National Democratic Party (Kafuristan)
The National Democratic Party (Kaf. الحزب الوطني الديمقراطى Al-Ḥizb Al-Waṭaniy Ad-Dīmūqrāṭi) was a centre-right political party in Kafuristan. It was founded by Zayn Nasri in 3319. At the end of 3340, the party was heavily reformed and was replaced by the Black Scorpion Alliance. Following the short-lived Nord government the NDP entered into coalition with the National Party for the Kafuri Resurrection under the Alfarsi Government. The government lasted under a year before early elections were called in 3326, resulting in the beginning of Zayn Nasri's rule. Politically the NDP was most visibly an economically liberal party. Amidst tensions with the Badaran Royal Red Vanguard Society in 3329, the NDP also embraced nationalistic, and eventually republican stances. History Early Years The National Democratic Party was originally founded as the Freedom & Justice Party (FJP) in May 3319. A party of the name had previously existed in Kafuristan, but the two have no relation. The FJP contested in its first parliamentary election in 3320, becoming the sole opposition to the Nord minority party. By the end of 3324 the Nord party dissolved and the FJP declared control of the parliament. In February 3325 early elections were called by the restored National Party for the Kafuri Resurrection. The FJP and Baathists entered into a coalition government, creating the Alfarsi Government. During this period the Nord established republic was dismantled and the constitutional monarchy restored. With the government reformed early elections were again called in April 3326. The FJP won the majority and formed the Nasri Government, a continued coalition with the Baathists. At the end of 3326 the FJP changed its name to the National Democratic Party. Around this time the NDP began embracing more nationalist and interventionist policy. Among some circles within the NDP talk of republicanism also stirred. Republicanism & War During the Nasri Government Kafuristan entered into confrontation with the Royal Red Vanguard Society of Badara. In 3324, days prior to the Alfarsi Government the organization announced its murdering of Kafuri expatriates in Badara, among other anti-Kafuri acts. Little occurred in reaction to these incidents. After the Vanguard's violent occupation of the Zardic embassy in Badara, Prime Minister Zayn Nasri and Foreign Minister Samir al-Aziz issued a condemnation of the organization and its leader. This was followed by the formation of a government list of radical organizations, as well as calls to prosecute any Vanguard members found within Kafuri jurisdiction. The year 3330 saw the total downfall of relations between Kafuristan and Badara. The Red Vanguard took over the leadership of Badara, replacing the Kafuri ally, Dr. Mohamed Al Baradii. Within weeks of the Vanguard's takeover rumors of war began to stir. Eventually legislation entered the Badaran Parliament and the Nasri Government began making preparations to defend against an invasion. As the war loomed closer the republican circles of the NDP became more vocal. In the NDP's stronghold of Abi'nadi, party loyalists protested against the monarchy, angered by how soldiers must swear an oath to stand to protect a non-existent monarch. Banners proclaimed a desire for a republic guided by a "President Nasri." In January 3331, Foreign Minister Samir al-Aziz announced his founding of the National Republican Army, the military-wing of the NDP. The paramilitary rose to fight against the Badarans and to push for an end to the "imaginary monarchy." Success was quickly found for the republican faction and Kafuri transitioned to a republican system in 3333. Zayn Nasri was soon elected President and Samir al-Aziz became Chief Minister. Internal Betrayal In 3334, the Great Majatran War appeared near its end after the declaration of a ceasefire by all sides in the war. However, not all in the NDP were content with the looming peace. The National Republican Army (NRA), then known more so as the Republican Guard, made clear its preference that war continue until Jalal Al-e-Ahmad be removed from power. After Samir al-Aziz attempted to assault the President, the NRA attempted to raid the Presidential Palace in Lehonti. This was also followed by an assassination attempt on Nasri. Quickly after these occurrences, al-Aziz announced his resignation from government and disappeared into the mountains. After this series of events, the NDP disowned its military-wing and had it designated as a terrorist organization. Economic & Social Reforms of 3330s After the conclusion of the Great Majatran War, the NDP made even more economic reforms in Kafuristan. This was also joined by the formation of a coalition with the Hosian Democratic Party. The luxury tax was completely eliminated and further reductions were made to the corporate tax. During this period, the NDP made a major social reform as well, legalizing gay marriage in what had historically been a very religious nation. Leadership Transition In the summer of 3340, Zayn Nasri retired from the chairmanship after twenty-one years in the position. With his retirement, Zaheer Nasri and Nouri al-Baghdadi became joint chairmen of the party. Rumors began to stir of major reforms in the party, and in December 3340 the rumors were confirmed. The NDP was heavily restructured and became replaced by the Black Scorpion Alliance, founded collectively by the leading figures of the NDP. While this was called a major reformation to the party, it did not change the policy and outlook in government. Ideology Early on in its foundation the NDP defined itself as adhering to liberal Abadiism. The party promoted Abadi as the state religion while urging for tolerance of other faiths. After the transformation to the NDP the party became largely silent on the issue of religion, effectively ending its religious affiliations. The most visible aspect of the NDP was its economic stance. Over the course of the Nasri Government many major economically liberal reforms were made. Certain aspects of the economy were either privatized or localized. Additionally taxes were cut heavily, with over 50% reductions to the corporate and luxury taxes. A flat income tax was also introduced. The NDP appeared mostly progressive in its social policy, however cuts were made in welfare programs, largely in line with its economic reforms. The party does not focus too heavily on social issues, putting emphasis on economics. Early within the NDP there were ever-increasing republican circles. Despite the restoration of the monarchy, a royal family had yet to officially take the ownership of the throne. After the outbreak of war with Badara, the NDP had essentially embraced republicanism. In 3333, official proposals were made for reforms and they came to pass. By the new year a new republic was formed in Kafuristan. Major Figures National * President Zayn Nasri * Chief Minister Nouri al-Baghdadi * Foreign Minister Khayriyya Abdul-Nasri * Chief Minister Samir al-Aziz Local * Governor Zaheer Nasri Military The National Republican Army (وطني الجيش الجمهوري) was the military-wing of the NDP. It was founded in January 3331 following the Badaran invasion. The NRA sought to aid in repelling the forces occupying Jerze'har. Its overall goal was the removal of the "imaginary monarchy" and creating a republic under NDP leadership. After a republic was successfully formed in 3333, the NRA became largely known as the Republican Guard. It continued to aid heavily in the resistance against the Badarans. The Guard was disowned by the NDP following its break from party commands and attempted assassination of Zayn Nasri. The organization is now listed as a terrorist organization and it operates out of Kafuristan's most rural regions. It remained led by Samir al-Aziz, who resigned from his government posts in preference of the ideals of the Guard. The new primary goal of the Guard was the removal of the "traitorous, rogue" NDP leadership and the full destruction of Badara and Jalal Al-e-Ahmad. This period became known as the Republican Guard Insurgency. By 3338, the organization had been destroyed and Samir al-Aziz had been arrested in Zardugal. Major Figures * General Samir al-Aziz (3331 to 3338) Category:Political parties in Kafuristan